


3 steps in the river

by MarieEmie9



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Horny Clarke Griffin, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieEmie9/pseuds/MarieEmie9
Summary: The toxic fog hit Lexa and Clarke in the forest after the Pauna fight.Bunker, Water and Horny Clarke
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	3 steps in the river

Hello, here I am finally on ao3, you don't know me here. But I started writing fic more than 15 years ago. In fact, I wanted to make a fic in a/b/o dynamics but finally for my first Clexa, I will do classic. I only watched season 1, 2 & 3 of The100 (end few Lexa moments + 7x16).

Hope you enjoy

We are at the episode 2x10, after the fight with Pauna. I'm French and my English is not perfect, so sorry if there are any mistakes. I took the liberty of adding a tattoo to Lexa (a very small detail)

It's a smut, with feelings and fluff.

I don't know why but my fic have been translated in french ?! She's back in english...

* * *

_“Pauna noises”_

_The grunts immediately woke Clarke out of her sleep. Instinctively, she looks for Lexa._

_Lexa: It’s okay, you’re safe.._

__ How’s your arm?_

_Lexa: Hurts.._

__ We should go, that cage won’t hold forever…_

_Lexa: Wait, I was wrong about you, Clarke. Your heart shows no sign of weakness_

__ The cage won’t hold…_

…

Suddenly a familiar rustle swirls the air, the wind blows through the leaves and animal cries are heard...

_Fuck, not again…_

_ Acid fog, Lexa we have to run!!

Lexa: We are too far from the camp, there is a bunker not far away but we will have to run, quickly…

Lexa's fingers grab her elbow pushing Clarke towards her body.

Lexa: That way Klark!!

The vegetation is dense and the ground wet, Clarke is afraid of slipping and falling while running behind Lexa. Quickly she’s breathless and her throat burns from her sprint, she’s sweating and she can feel her heart beating fast and hard in her chest, her temples are throbbing.

_ Is it still far?

Lexa: Almost, Klark, faster!

Clarke is blown away by Lexa’s stamina, she doesn't even seem out of breath. And despite her wounded arm, she gallops like a skillful and elegant doe between the obstacles. While she feels like she's sweating like a seal and about to die of a heart attack. She would have made a scathing remark but her throat burns too much and she misses her breath ...

_A reminder to herself: practice more often in the future._

Around them the animals have already deserted and after a quick look behind her she notices that the fog is dangerously close now.

Finally, they arrive near a rocky hill and Lexa climbs the rocks with a disconcerting ease, even offering her help to Clarke to overcome the last level by grabbing her arm and thrusting her powerfully towards her tough body. Clarke is blown away and breathless looking at Lexa's pink lips, dazzled.

Lexa: Hurry, Klark, he's almost here!

Indeed, the fog is only a few hundred or maybe less meters from them. 

Lexa: Mafta ai op! Klark! _(Follow me, Clarke)_

She turns to Lexa who was against the cliff trying to snatch a curtain of leaves with her hand.

Lexa: Klark, beja, ai gaf sisen in! _(Clarke, please, I need help)_

Her Trigedasleng is fucking bad but she understood that Lexa asked for her help. She rushes next to her and tears off the vegetation with both hands revealing the bunker door.

Lexa: Osop! Klark! _(hurry up! Clarke)_

The fog is really close now and Lexa almost seems panicked.

_It’s okay, almost, fuck, she’s blocked! said Clarke trying to open the door, without success.

The wheel resists and refuses to turn, until in a desperate moves Lexa gives a violent kick on it. It was fucking hot and her pantie became wet, then Clarke remember that they are about to die and reminds herself that it’s not the fucking good moment to think about such things. Any way, it works, the wheel rotates and the door is finally opens in a squeak, allowing them to be, finally, in a safe place.

Lexa: up there Klark…

Clarke looks up, at the bottom of the airlock space, high up there is the second airtight hatch door. They have to climb to go upstairs, Lexa starts first but with her injured arm she has trouble and moans in pain when she tries to use her second arm to climb.

_ Go up I’ll help you!

Without thinking Clarke puts her hands on her buttocks and pushes Lexa up. She feels her muscles clenching under her fingers and Lexa looks at her, embarrassed.

Lexa: Klark?!

_ Climb! Clarke almost yell at her.

She pushes harder on her butt and then halfway, gives up one of her asscheek, to clim too. Finally upstairs and the airtight hatch door locked, they collapse breathlessly in the darkness of the room, remaining on the floor during a moment. Then Clarke realizes that her body is shaking, she’s cold and her clothes are wet after the superhuman effort she has just accomplished earlier.

Now her eyes begin to get used to the darkness, she notices that Lexa has risen and moves around the room.

_ Lexa?

Lexa: It’s alright, don’t worry Klark, I've been here few times. We are safe here

_ Is there light?

Lexa: No we can’t, a candle would kill us inside and there is no electricity here.

Oh right, fire need oxygen to burn, we need oxygen, dumb me…

_ Lexa, I’m shivering…

Lexa: Hormones rush Klark, your people are not very athletic.

At least, the darkness hides Clarke’s glare.

_Go float yourself Commander!_

Lexa: Here is a blanket to warm you up Klark. Lexa comes back to her and hands her a blanket, then walks away, again.

_ Thanks…

The cloth is rough in her hand and a dusty smell emerges from it when she wraps it around her shoulders but quickly a pleasant warmth wrap her body.

After a long moment of silence she finally decides to move and wants to join Lexa who is sitting in a corner, on a bunk bed. She distinguishes the features of her face as she sits next to her wrapped in the stinky blanket.

_ How long are we going to stay here Lexa?

Lexa: Few hours, the time for the fog to dissipate Klark

…

Clarke wake up in a suffocating heat, feeling the familiar closeness of a body alongside hers. Which is Lexa body, who is lying behind her under the blanket, molded against her curves, wedged between her butt and the wall on the small bunk.

The proximity of Lexa's hips is burning Clarke, she notices that her hand is wrapped around her waist and her fingers tickling the skin of her belly at the junction of her pants, slipped under her top.

She should be embarrassed, she is hot, she’s sweating and wrapped in a smelly blanket. Also because she feels excited, her cheeks are warm and red she knows it, her hair sticks to her face. But she can't help herself and starts to gently moving looking for more, she wiggles and rushes her buttocks towards her, until she feels and hears Lexa moaning behind her, her breath is hot in her neck, making her skin shiver and her hair stand on end. Clarke can't believe she’s taking advantage of Lexa while she’s sleeping but in her defense, she has always been a direct girl and not really shy.

Her juice flows between her thighs and her nipples are getting hard under her clothes. She let out a small moan, excited and frustrated, needing so much more.

She pushes harder on Lexa and she’s afraid of having woken her up because she no longer feels the warmth of Lexa's body. She freezes and slowly turns her head and saw Lexa, eyes closed, still sleeping, she just got closer to the wall behind them. Clarke moves back her butt and arches her back, finding Lexa body again.

Her hand slides to Lexa's wrist on her belly, grabbing her, making sure she won’t move. Soon she feels Lexa responding to her moves, pushing towards her and moaning in her sleep. Clarke burns, Lexa is so receptive to her...

Lexa fingers get harder on her, first kneading the skin and then pressing on her stomach, trying to accentuate Clarke's hip grind on her pelvis. Clarke suffocates and her underwear is ruined when Lexa's fingers slide along the top of her pants sneaking to the edge of her panties. Her thighs twitches and she throws her pelvis forward, looking for Lexa hand.

 _Fuck_ , Clarke moans. She’s soaked, excited and her clit pulses between her thighs. She plans to push Lexa's hand lower between her legs but her fantasy is stopped when she feels Lexa freeze behind her back, and this time she knows it, Lexa is awake!

Clarke closed her eyes, even though in the darkness Lexa can’t see her. She waits, hoping that Lexa will do something to relieve her pain. But she holds her breath when Lexa hand leaves her body and moves far away from her. Both of them stay still, without moving or saying a word, the sound of their breaths is the only thing heard in the silent room, until sleep takes them both.

…

Later it’s Lexa's movements behind her that get her out of her sleep.

Lexa: Klark, it’s time, we have to go out.

_ Noooo, I’m tired

_And frustrated…_

Lexa: There is a river not far away, we need to eat and wash, and my bladder is full.

_Ooops, mine too_

_ How’s your arm?

Lexa: Still hurts and I slept on it all night…

Clarke went down first in the airlock space, standing behind Lexa to prevent a possible fall when she gets down. Clarke found herself face to face with Lexa ass, enjoying the pretty curves well highlighted in her black pants. Daylight burns their eyes when they finally go outside, after spending so many hours in almost total darkness.

Then Clarke followed Lexa through the forest to the edge of a river, panic took hold of her, she has such bad memories with water since her arrival on earth.

Lexa lit a fire and Clarke went to the area looking for food. She found some berries and fruits then returned to the water's edge, finding Lexa barefoot, pants up wading down the river, rummaging through the water with her valid arm. Clarke took off her shoes and socks and joined Lexa, noticing that Lexa has removed her braids, her hair are floating freely around her.

_ What are you doing? 

Lexa: Looking for cribiche Klark.

_ cribiche?

Lexa: Sorry, I don't know their names in Gonasleng…

Then Clarke figured out what was cribiche, when Lexa catch one and send it to Clarke, catching the wet thing with surprise.

_ Oh, it’s called crayfish, Lexa! Clarke laughed and Lexa smiled back at her.

Clarke helped Lexa to catch several of them and then they settled down around the fire. Lexa head up pebbles in the middle of the fire and placed the crayfishes on them, to cook them. After eating, Lexa began to undress, removed her empty sword scabbard, her belt, and then lowered her pants, her tunic covering a huge part of her body.

Lexa: time to bathe, you join me Klark?

_ Sure!

She began to undress, Clarke has never been shy, so she quickly removed her jacket, her top and her tank top, leaving her in a bra in front of Lexa, who stare at Clarke's chest, which made her smile. Then she takes off her pants and her bra, revealing herself in panties in front of Lexa, who seems to enjoy the view.

Lexa is completely frozen in front of her, still staring unrestrainedly at her generous breasts that bounce every time she moves. The outside temperature is correct but her nipples becomes hard exposed to Lexa's gaze. Proud of her, she turns around and laughed once away from Lexa's eyes while she went to the water shore.

Clarke is a tease, she knew it. No one can resist to her awesome boobs. NO-ONE!

She knows that Lexa is into girls, she’s the one who told her. Even though Clarke is still mad at her because of Finn's death but Clarke libido is out of control since a while. She's 18 and her hormones are on fire. And now she just wants Lexa.

The water is clear and she gradually go forwards until she had the water mid-thigh looking at any suspicious movement in the water around her. Then she turns, looking for Lexa who is now behind her in the water, in the same outfit, topless. Her brown hair hide a big part of her nudity, but Clarke appreciate the beauty of Heda's beautiful and elegant body.Her tanned skin, her thin and long legs, her tiny hips, a flat stomach, her thin arms, she notices a tattoo on her right arm. Clarke can almost see her breasts hidden under her hair, small but curved and without any doubt pleasant to look at.

Clarke looked at Lexa coming closer, enjoying the beauty of the moment. Until now Clarke has rarely been able to enjoy a quiet moment like this one since her return on earth. She puts her palms into the water, collected water and slide them on her arms, then on her face and on her hair. Lexa is next to her now and Clarke watches her flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Clarke did not take her eyes off Lexa beautiful body, she look at her washing her hands in the water, her face, and she’s breathless when she saw her sliding water on her shoulder, which ended up sinking between her breasts. Clarke notice a little tattoo on her sternum, three small dot aligned between the two mounds. She decides to ignore all the scars on her skin, including the large one under her breasts crossing her stomach, probably from a knife or a sword…

A familiar pulse reappears between her legs and Clarke contracts all her muscles below her waist. Damn! She should be embarrassed but instead she wants to throw herself at Lexa, like a fucking teen in heat. And the sexual tension between them don’t really help…

Lexa went further into the water, up to her waist and dives into the water, her hair floating around her. She swam briefly and look at Clarke, who has barely moved.

Lexa: You can’t swim, don’t you?

_ No I can’t and my experiences here with water, were a bit traumatic…

Lexa: It’s okay, at that time of the day and here, you are in a safe area, Klark.

Clarke joins Lexa and dives her body into the water, Lexa look at her amused and even smiling, Clarke stare at her smirking.

Lexa: What?

_ Nothing, it's just weird, I think it's the first time that I see the great Heda weaponless, smiling and just, natural…

Lexa: Leksa kom Trikru doesn't need a weapon Klark, I can kill someone with my bare hands.

To illustrate her comment Lexa waves her fingers out of the water and Clarke's thighs twitch after seeing how long her fingers are, imagining them deep between her legs.

_ Oh, no doubt these hands can do a lot of things Lexa..

Clarke dives into the water, then spit out water through her mouth and give her the eye. Subtlety has never been one of Clarke's best qualities, but she has a lot of fun at Lexa reaction, who blushes. And Clarke don’t even try to holding back her laughter.

_Oh, look like, the great Heda is shy…_

Lexa dove under the water, probably to hide her embarrassment, when she resurfaces she tries to pass her hands through her hair, but her groan alerted Clarke, immediately the blonde is next to her noticing her arm draping over her chest.

_ Lexa?!

Lexa: It’s alright Klark, I forgot he was hurt.

_ Let me see.

Clarke places her hand on Lexa's arm and moved away her hair stick to her skin, revealing a large part of Lexa's naked bust. She gently examined the area, noticing several bruises on her elbow and along her arm, up to her shoulder. Among an innumerable amount of new and old wounds and scars. Gently she slips her fingers around her biceps, brushing the side of her breast and slowly move the limb, testing her mobility. Lexa didn't groan, but Clarke saw the pain on her face.

_It's not broken but you should rest for a few days Lexa.

Clarke upraises her face and crosses Lexa’s green eyes. Lexa is starring at her lips and she realizes that they are chest to chest. Clarke breathe out making their nipples bumping.

Lexa made the first move and put a kiss on Clarke’s lips. At first her lips are shy and then, rougher when she felt Clarke responding to her kiss. Lexa hand grabs Clarke's cheek and her tongue teases her lips to deepen their kiss, Clarke accepts the offer and opens her lips. Lexa's mouth is soft and gentle but at the same time rough and inquisitor, claiming for the domination.

However Clarke did not want to admit her defeat, she is the one who starts the hostilities and put her hand on Lexa's right buttock, slipping without any hesitation underneath the underwear and digs her nails into the flesh. A moan ripped through Lexa’s throat.

_Look like Heda, like it, rough…_

Clarke smiles and take the lead of their kiss, she feels Lexa's hand moving on her waist and she bits Lexa's bottom lip when she tries to broke the kiss. In vain, Lexa's mouth is now under her jaw, trailing her lips down Clarke’s skin. The blonde moans loud when Lexa brought her hand up to palm her breast and puts her lips on it. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's shoulders and arches her bust, offering herself to the brunette's lips. A shock wave traveled through her clit when she felt Lexa's teeth on her skin and the warm of Lexa lips around her nipple.

_ Yes, more, Lexa…

Lexa hand grabs the flesh, hard, pressing it, and her mouth became rougher, biting, licking and sucking Clarke's skin. Leaving marks all over her chest.

Clarke's fingernails digs hard in Lexa’s shoulders, Clarke tries to raised her thigh along Lexa, looking for more proximity but with Lexa's injured arm, she could not stabilize herself and Clarke had to return to her original position, both feet on the ground.

Clarke needed more and got straight to the point, she grabs Lexa's hand around her breast and lowered it between her legs on her panties. Surprise Lexa stopped her care and stare at Clarke blue eyes.

_ I need you, here, Lexa

Lexa: You need me? Lexa pressed her fingers on her, looking for her hood.

_ Yes, fuck me, don’t tease.

Clarke pulled on Lexa’s hair forcing their lips back together in another bruising kiss while Lexa is still rubbing her fingers between her thighs. Clarke is about to beg when she finally felt Lexa's fingers make her way into her panties and slide on her, finally finding her button.

_ Oh my, yes, don’t stop!

Lexa : I won’t stop Klark

One finger appeared at her hole, then two, beginning a in and out movement. Clarke spread her legs trying to stabilize herself and buried her face in Lexa's neck, moaning, kissing, licking, sucking and leaving several love bites on her tanned skin. Lexa hand came hard and her palm pressed on her clit, Clarke scream and bit into Lexa shoulder, who growled. Again, Clarke tried to pull her thigh up on Lexa's hip to open up more, wanting more of Lexa in her but she could not stabilize herself.

Clarke pushed back Lexa and grabbed her wrist, taking her out of her legs. She saw fear in Lexa's eyes…

_ It’s okay, follow me.

Clarke put a kiss on her lips and drew her closer to the water's edge.

_ Sit

Clarke watched Lexa sit in the water and she pulls off her panties, throwing it towards the shore, showing herself exposed and open to Lexa's eyes. Lexa licked her lips and Clarke almost passed out. Lexa slipped her hand behind Clarke’s knee and lay kisses along her thighs. Clarke spread her legs and her fingers pulled in Lexa hair, moaning in the air, her red and hot cheeks up to the sky.

Clarke screamed Lexa name when her tongue swept between her legs, licking her juice. One knock, two knocks, and the tip of her tongue opened her, exposing her, red and swollen to Lexa eyes. Lexa slipped her hand behind Clarke butt to help her deepen her actions. Clarke pulled on hard in Lexa’s hair when her tongue hit her clit. Lexa’s tongue alternates with flat strokes, tickles and bites on her thighs. She went near Clarke opening, pushing inside and sucks her floods. Then she goes back to her mound and Clarke come when her mouth landed and sucked her swollen hood between her lips. Clarke screamed her release at the top of her lungs and collapsed on Lexa's thighs out of breath, nestled in Lexa's neck who wrapped her with her arm.

Lexa: Breathe Klark.

It took Clarke a long time to catch her breath.

_ It was fabulous Lexa, I seriously believe it's the best orgasm I have ever had…

Clarke purred when she felt Lexa’s fingers gently slipped down her back and her hand lightly grabbing her curvy hip. She took a moment to admire Lexa's little tattoo on her sternum, he’s ridiculously simple compared to the one on her arm, just three small black dot but she found it extremely cute and fascinating.

When she had fully landed from her orgasm, Clarke laid kisses on Lexa's breasts, making the Brunette moans. Clarke’s hands took the two mounds in her palms, rubbing her thumbs on the hard peaks, her mouth run over her chest, she kisses and bites, leaving several purple marks. Lexa claims Clarke's mouth, nipping and tugging Clarke bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue, allowing her to taste herself over her tongue and lips. Clarke swore when she felt Lexa's fingers sliding into her, Clarke tilted her pelvis and bit Lexa's lower lip then wrapped her arms around her shoulders to lean on her and ride her fingers.

Clarke thanked the stars, the planets and their satellites, she does not remember the last time someone fucked her so well.

Lexa reached never explored before areas inside Clarke, she curled her fingers, rubbing Clarke's wall and hit a sensitive spot that made Clarke shiver, and despite the water around them, she felt a warm wave flowing along her fingers and over her hand. Two fingers became three and Clarke arched from both pleasure and pain, but Lexa's palm wriggle on her mound and any discomfort disappeared. Moans, sighs, screams, growl and the lapping sound of Clarke's body bouncing on Lexa lap, is the only thing heard for long minutes, sharing countless kisses and cuddles.

_ Lex, I’m coming, I’m coming again…

Lexa: kom op ona ai Klark, kom op nodotaim _(come on me Klark, come again)_

Apart her name Clarke did not understand the slightest word that Lexa had just said to her but from her burning gaze she guessed it was something dirty.

Lexa, bend and abruptly spread her fingers inside Clarke tight cavity, thrust her teeth into the plump curve of Clarke's boob and it was Clarke end, she implodes around Lexa, squirting on her hand and thighs, momentarily dazzled and paralyzed. Lexa helped her to come down from her high, keeping her fingers nestled in her, gently rubbing her palm against her swollen and sensitive clit.

Clarke cuddle on Lexa's chest, rubbing her nose against her skin, gradually rising to her lips and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

_ Thank you, you are amazing. Now, my turn!

Lexa: You don’t…

Before Lexa had the time to finish her sentence Clarke slide her hand between them, underneath Lexa’s underwear right away between Lexa's thighs, finding a hot and wet Lexa.

Lexa startled, Clarke was a bit rough and her cold fingers tingle on her burning skin. But she got used to it, and Clarke starts kissing her sternum, helping her to relax. Clarke's hand starts to move again, prompting Lexa to open a little more her thighs for her fingers. However, Lexa must take support behind her to keep her balance, but that means, losing contact with Clarke's body. She growls and pushes Clarke aside her and got up on her knees breathless, she look at Clarke finding her so beautiful with her red cheeks and her swollen lips, her glorious breasts moving at every breath she takes.

_ Take if off!

Lexa pulled her underwear down, sit, and Clarke helped her as she leaned on her valid hand to lift her butt. Clarke slipped the wet clothes along Lexa legs and threw it away, sending it to join Clarke's panties on the river edge. Both laughed and Lexa climbed on Clarke's thighs, taking her lips with force.

Clarke did not waste a second and plunged into Lexa heart, slipping with cautious one finger into her heat. Clarke is aware that her fingers are much larger, she already feels the walls of Lexa stretching around the finger.

_ You are wet and tight for me Heda.

Lexa: Ai haiheda (oh my god)

Lexa moans and arches, leaning on Clarke's knee with her hand, wriggling on Clarke's hand.

Clarke leans forwards and lays a streak of kiss on Lexa's chest. Licking and loving each love bites she has left previously on her. Then Clarke free hand grabs Lexa's asscheek and a second finger went to join the first one, Lexa winced.

 ___ Did I hurt you? Sorry you are really tight Lexa…

Lexa: No, it’s good Klark.

Clarke rubs her thumb against Lexa's clit and ran her tongue over her chest, hitting her hard nipples with the tip of her tongue, then take them between her teeth and pulls them. Lexa threw her head back, screaming and Clarke feels her walls fluttering and clenching around her fingers, then a wave of hot fluids flows out of her.

Clarke admires her small boobs bouncing, her little tattoo, her pink, swollen and lovely lips.

_Damn she’s just perfect!_

Clarke hand squeezed harder her ass, helping her to move faster and harder on her fingers. She thought about adding a third finger, but she was afraid to hurt her sweet Heda, it's probably something she will try another time, if there is another time. She spread her fingers, testing the elasticity of Lexa's muscles. Lexa screamed and dig her nails in Clarke knee.

Lexa: Sha! Klark, Jok! _(Yes, Clarke, fuck)_

Her juices flowed down Clarke fingers and she felt Lexa's muscles vibrate, she spread her fingers again, stretching Lexa's muscles to her maximum. Clarke pushed her hand really hard and rotated her wrist forward her fingers going deeper inside her and her palm rubbed her hood. Lexa couldn't hold back any longer, she threw her head back and Clarke send Lexa over the edge screaming her name. Clarke had to take her against her body, wrapping Lexa in her arms, after seeing her swaying and shaking, collapsing from pleasure and tiredness. Clarke brought their foreheads together.

_ It’s okay, I got you Lexa.

Lexa stays against Clarke, her body is warm and soft, enjoying her post-orgasmic happiness. It took her a long time to calm down and she groaned from discomfort when Clarke left her, leaving her so empty.

Clarke felt Lexa's distress, she leaned down to kiss Lexa with every ounce of passion she could and she gently stroking her back.

_ Are you alright?

Lexa: Yes, it's just that I haven't been with someone since a very long time…

Clarke smiles, glad to have brought pleasure to the brunette, she's even very proud of her, perhaps a little too much seen the annoyed look of Lexa.

Lexa: Don’t make fun of me Klark!

_ I don’t! Clarke couldn't help herself and smiles at Lexa's cuteness

Lexa: Yes you did! You are so smug Klark!

Clarke bent down and put a kiss on Lexa's jaw line and went to nest in her neck, kissing and smelling the fruity smell of her hair.

Lexa: Klark, we should go out and go back to camp. We've been away for almost a day.

_You're right, I don't want your men to think that I killed you and that they start to kill my people for no reason…

* * *

I hope you like it

Leave a little comment or like, thanks…

Marie E.


End file.
